Joan of Arc Returns to Starfleet Base
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The Final chapter of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga


Joan of Arc Returns to Starfleet Base  
Going Separate Ways, But Always United  
  
Note: This is the tenth and final chapter to the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga. After being together for such a long time, T'vam decides that she is needed back on Vulcan to receive her mother's Katra and take her place on the throne.  
  
Dedicated to Gene Rodenburry and family, whose dream that has become... "A reality and spread throughout the stars."  
  
"Logic is the beginning of wisdom; not the end." -- Spock (Star Trek VI)  
  
Chapter 1—The Transfer of T'vraas' Katra  
  
The air surrounding the ancient rite was sacred, solemn and somber. T'sau watched in astonishment as the hypnotic drone of the high priests chanting became louder. In moments, T'vraas' life force had left her body.  
  
T'vam slowly reawakened, her posture now erect and straight. She felt incredible warmth within her heart, even though her mother was now part of the everlasting. T'vraas hadn't completely left her beloved family behind. Her knowledge was now a part of T'vam. As the ceremony came to a close, T'vraas' mourners paid their respects before she was cremated and her ashes gently spread into the air, a reminder that although all things are mortal, the life afterwards is eternal, just as the wind and the continual cycle of creation and rebirth.  
  
Chapter 2—T'vam's Return to the Throne  
  
In a matter of weeks, T'vam returned to her royal duties as High Priestess and spiritual leader. T'sau, her younger sibling, returned to her duty as Ambassador and page. She also managed T'vam's busy schedule, giving T'vam extra time to spend with her family, friends and her beloved Seibu. It was good to be back home on Vulcan. From time to time, she would receive communiqués from her friends who had served with her on the Joan of Arc. Paige McAlester had taken to commanding the ship rather well even though she was still fresh out of the Academy. Nysa Su had also taken command of Drakk's refurbished war-cruiser, Golden Guardian. It was reassuring to know that the spirit of exploration and the thirst for knowledge continued.  
  
Chapter 3—The Wedding Celebration  
  
In a year's time, T'vam and T'sau had planned to be married to their childhood companions. Hoping the members of the Arc and the Guardian would reply to the wedding invitations, the ceremony was only beginning. The plans had been set in motion, but a typical wedding of this multitude would take many hours, perhaps even a couple of days to prepare. Winston, being human, but a resident on Vulcan had lived for this day. He had seen weddings of this type before and knew the kind of intensive preparation that went into them.  
  
After two days had passed, the USS Joan of Arc and the Golden Guardian had landed on the surface of Vulcan and greeted the brides before the ceremony commenced. Both T'vam and T'sau were ravishing in their traditional gowns, complete with royal adornments and chamber maidens escorting them to the aisle where Seibu and Storm awaited their anticipated arrival.  
  
Friends from Starfleet had come great distances to see the two royal princesses wed their beloved life-mates. The high priest blessed the couples, recited the traditional words of promise, hope, joy, prosperity and long life for the lovers, and bonded them in holy matrimony. The couples kissed and held each other tenderly as the crowd responded with affirmation of the couples' union.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The friends of T'vam and T'sau stayed on Vulcan for a time before they left on their unique missions. Both princesses had enjoyed the company of their friends and were saddened to see them go. But, even though their friends had parted, they would always be remembered both in heart and in mind. Someday, they would certainly return to visit again. T'vam and T'sau felt doubly blessed, both by great friends, and such devoted, caring husbands. They were looking forward to having families of their own and to continuing the tradition the Lee family had been privileged to have for over 1,000 years. Soon, a new generation of Lees would be introduced into the world. They would come to know the incredible aspects of their home world, the worlds within them, and without them. For as long as minds yearned to have knowledge, the spirit desired for discovery, there would always be those who would be journeying for the betterment of all races in the known universe.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt September 2, 2002 


End file.
